


I Love My Alive, Gay, Daughter

by digitalpanic



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalpanic/pseuds/digitalpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all over. No more suicides. No more murder.<br/>That's not to say nothing has changed, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love My Alive, Gay, Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> SO THERE'S NO FRIGGIN' HEATHER MCNAMARA/VERONICA SAWYER FANFICTION ON AO3 SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO FIX THIS  
> HERE YOU GO.  
> ORIGINALLY TITLED, "Welcome to Hell, Shitlord"

Heather never, in her entire life, thought that she’d be able to say that she has a girlfriend. A boyfriend, duh. She’s had plenty of those, being a Heather. But a girlfriend? No. Heather McNamara isn’t a carpet muncher.

Well, wasn’t is probably the proper tense to use. As Heather McNamara now admits to being as Heather put it, “a raging bull dyke.” To be honest it only hurt for a minute, because Veronica Sawyer is the best thing to ever happen to Heather, like, ever. Not only did she save her life, which is pretty great, she loves Heather. She really, really loves Heather. (The sex is pretty great too).

“What’re you thinking about?” Heather hears as Veronica drapes herself over Heather, putting her face in Heather’s crunchy, hairsprayed, hair.

“Whaddya think?” she replies, turning around to give Veronica a quick smooch. Kurt and Ram’s death, while absolutely terrible, made the town be at least a little more tolerable to the two- if he loves his dead, gay, son he sure as hell better love some living, gay, daughters. It’s not that there wasn’t prejudice, it was that they didn’t have to be afraid of being hanged like some medieval scene.

Gotta love Ohio.

“I think that you’re thinking about how absolutely amazing I am and that you love me very, very much.”

Heather smiled before answering, “It was more along the lines of ‘How do I get this clingy girl out of my hair,’ but your suggestion works fine, I suppose.”

Heather wasn’t even sure how this happened. One day Veronica was dating J.D. then the next thing J.D.’s dead and Heather’s thinking about how soft Veronica’s lips look but she can’t because Veronica’s finally, truly, her friend and then all of the sudden they’re kissing they’re really fucking kissing and here the two are. And it’s glorious.

And then Heather Duke comes along and ruins the moment “So how are the two clam slammers doing?”

“Perfectly well, how’s being the mythic bitch wannabe going?” Veronica spits out in reply, obviously not willing to put up with Heather’s bullshit today.

“At least I didn’t give up being a queen of the school for some pussy and a fat chick who claims to be your friend.”

And there it was. Heather Duke has Crossed The Line.

Veronica gets visibly mad, like cartoon-steam-coming-out-of-her-ears mad and promptly… gets up and walks away, dragging Heather with her. Okay. This is not what she expected. Veronica is almost having a breakdown, but she takes a few breaths and she seems okay. Heather knows that it won’t be forever, she isn’t okay, not really, but she knows better than to try and pry. She just needs to be there for Veronica like how Veronica was there for Heather when she was about to… jump off a bridge.

Veronica takes her home, fuming, and her parents say hello to Heather. They look at her funny, they have ever since “she turned Veronica gay,” but she couldn’t care less. Heather’s on cloud nine. She wants so scream it to the world, tell the world how much she loves Veronica, and a pair of parents who are suspicious sure as hell ain’t gonna stop her. So Veronica drags her up to her room, and when she gets in there it’s not what she expects. At all.

For the first time since this whole ordeal happened, Heather sees Veronica visibly break down. Aside from the whole thing in Ms. Fleming’s room, but well, it was in Ms. Fleming’s room. That doesn’t really count, and it was just after Heather killed herself.

She blubbers about a lot of stuff Heather doesn’t understand into her shoulder “It’s all J.D.’s fault.”

“I didn’t want this.”

“I just wanted them to stop or at the very least understand. I wanted it to stop. I was sick of it, sick of it, sick of it.”

“I’m still not sure if she should’ve gone with them. What if… What if I hadn’t been able to in time?”

“What if it was _me_?”

And then Heather hears something that she can’t pretend she didn’t hear.

“ _I didn’t really want any of them to die, right? Is this worth it?_ ”

And Heather has no clue what Veronica means by that, but what she does know is that right now, in this moment, she really needs to kiss her girlfriend. So she does. And it doesn’t magically fix everything, but Veronica sniffles and gives her a watery smile. In that moment, Heather is really truly sure she’s never been this content with her life.


End file.
